Padre primerizo
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Había decidido encargarse de los niños-No te preocupes Mephisto, será fácil-Eso quiero verlo.-Aunque a veces, solo a veces, tenía que saber cuando no fanfarronear.-Pa...papá...- Aunque por otro lado merecía la pena el insomnio que sufría.
1. Chapter 1

**Padre primerizo**

_Nota:_ Shirou cuidando de los pequeños Rin y Yukio. Serán una pequeña historia, de tres capítulos o así (sin mucha unión entre ellos), no creo que lleguen a los cinco, más un prólogo, y tal vez un epilogo, depende de cómo siga.

_¡Aviso!:_ es posible que se hagan guiños a una historia que escribí que habla de porque Shirou decide cuidar a los gemelos, se llama: _Azul como…_

_Resumen:_ Había decidido encargarse de los niños-No te preocupes Mephisto, será fácil- -Eso quiero verlo.-Aunque a veces, solo a veces, tenía que saber cuando no fanfarronear.-Pa... papá...- Aunque por otro lado merecía la pena el insomnio que sufría.

* * *

**Prólogo: Será fácil**

-¿Estás al cien por cien seguro de que los quieres cuidar solo?- Mephisto miró a Shirou.

Este le miró.

-Por supuesto.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por las desiertas calles. Iban hacía el hogar de Shirou, mientras este cargaba a los gemelos entre sus brazos (los cuales ya se habían calmado). Mientras que el demonio caminaba a su lado cargando la Kurikara y un par de útiles más para cuidar de los bebes.

-Solo digo que las crías humanas son difíciles de criar.- Prosiguió Mephisto, mientras miraba de reojo a los dos niños que dormían, ahora, placidamente.- Por no mencionar al caso especial.

Shirou rió con sutileza, no queriendo despertar a los pequeños, pues había costado bastante que se durmiesen. Miró al demonio que caminaba a su lado, contemplando como este parecía molesto por la risa que le había dedicado a su comentario.

-Vamos, no te enfades.- Dijo intentando eliminar la risa.

Mephisto le bufó y miró a otro lado realmente molesto, _estúpido_. Ni si quiera sabía que hacía ayudándolo a cargar las cosas después de que se hubiese reído de él.

Shirou sonrío con dulzura, así que el demonio estaba preocupado por el, eso si que era divertido.

-Venga, no te enfades.- Logró que Mephisto le mirase.- Estoy realmente agradecido de que te preocupes por mi.- Amplió su sonrisa.

En respuesta su interlocutor chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar hacía al frente.

-No te creas tan importante…- Masculló en apenas un susurro, aunque en cierta forma si estaba preocupado.

-No te preocupes Mephisto, será fácil.- Shirou sonrió con un deje de superioridad.

Mephisto sonrió con sorna.

-Eso quiero verlo.

_Dos días después…._

Unos fuertes llantos cortaron el silencio de la noche. Shirou cogió a ambos niños como podía y comenzó a mecerlos mientras intentaba que callasen y durmiesen de una vez.

¿Qué había sido esa vez? Ya habían comido, y hacía un rato que les había cambiado (a ambos) los pañales.

Shirou suspiró, mientras sentía como sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse y rendirse ante el cansancio.

De acuerdo, lo había pillado, debía saber cuando no fanfarronear. No era nada fácil tener que cuidar de dos bebes sin ninguna experiencia.

_Maldición…_ Era más difícil de lo que parecía.

**-Continuará…-**

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Merece la pena?

Creo que iré subiendo rápido pues ya tengo el primer capitulo y el planteamiento de otros dos. (Espero no demorarme mucho, y estoy algo nerviosa pues es mi primer fic de varios capitulos, pero me esforzaré)

Por cierto acepto ideas para hacer más capitulos.


	2. 1 Era cierto, pero merecía la pena

Aquí está la continuación, es algo flojilla, pero me pareció gracioso escribir sobre esto.

* * *

**1. Era cierto, pero merecía la pena**

Shirou suspiró con pesadez y se frotó las sienes, tenía que centrarse. Estaba en una importante reunión y, sin embargo, él solo podía pensar en el sueño que tenía, y que nada más llegase a casa se tiraría a dormir en cualquier lado.

Miró al frente e intuyó que aquel exorcista decía algo, pero tenía tanto sueño que no le entendía.

_Mierda…_

Era un hecho, necesitaba descansar, y con urgencia.

Y lo peor de todo no era que estuviese a punto de dormirse en una reunión importante, no, eso hubiese sido demasiado simple. Lo peor de todo era que tenía un nudo en el estómago de la preocupación que sentía, ¿estarían bien Yukio y Rin?

¿Les habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría llorando? ¿Riendo? ¿Haciendo algo digno de recordar por siempre? (cosa que para el paladín era cualquier gesto idiota que hiciesen los bebes) O, peor aún ¿Y si lo necesitaban y él no estaba ahí con ellos?

Un pinchazo de angustia se le clavó en el pecho, mientras que su estómago era sacudido por unas garras de preocupación.

_Joder…_

Tenía que llegar ya con ellos y ver si estaban en perfectas condiciones, con sus tiernas sonrisas infantiles, jugando tal y como él les había dejado.

Shirou volvió momentáneamente a la larga y tediosa reunión, y, milagro de Dios, logró entender que había un pequeño descanso. Se levantó de la silla y salió disparado por la puerta, sin importarle lo raro que pudiese ser o a quién ofendiese.

_Al infierno con los modales…_

Llegó hasta donde se encontraban los teléfonos y se fue hasta el primero que pilló. Aspiró hondo para relajarse y marcó rápidamente los números. La llamada comenzó.

_-¿Diga?- Respondieron desde el otro lado. Bien era un conocido de la iglesia._

-Soy Shirou ¿Cómo están los pequeños?- Dijo al instante, no quería que se enrollase, de todas formas tenía poco tiempo.

_-Ah… pues bastante bien…_

Shirou oyó como se separaba del teléfono e iba a mirar algo. Estaban bien ¿Verdad?

_-Bueno, la verdad es que están muy alterados…- Hizo una pausa y después rió un poco.- Creo que le añoran, Padre._

-¿En serio?- Preguntó sintiendo una dulce caricia en su pecho.

_-Si…-Hubo un silencio, en el que, Shirou supuso, su interlocutor tramaba algo.- Mire, diga algo._

-Hola niños.- Dijo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a gritar.

Y fue algo mágico, que le dejó en la boca un suave y dulce sabor. Los niños emitían suaves sonidos mientras parecían buscarlo.

Sonrió.

-Enseguida estaré en casa…- Les dijo con dulzura, a lo que los niños parecieron entenderle.

Terminó la llamada con una sonrisa de tranquilidad absoluta, sintiendo su estómago más liviano. Había hecho un cambio de planes, cuando volviese a casa abrazaría a los pequeños y estaría con ellos. Ya dormiría después.

Volvió a la sala de la reunión, donde vio a un Mephisto sentando en la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas, y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Le sonrió con tranquilidad, seguramente quería burlase por su comportamiento.

-¿Un cigarrillo, Shirou?- Dijo mientras le ofrecía una cajetilla, sin borrar su amplia y burlona sonrisa de dientes.

-No gracias…- Negó agitando una mano para apartarlos de su campo de visión.

No era bueno fumar delante de los niños y, además sus pequeños odiaban el olor a tabaco, y Shirou se negaba a no poder cogerles en brazo.

Mephisto estalló, de buenas a primeras, en una estruendosa carcajada. Se agarró el estómago y siguió riendo durante un largó rato, hasta que en una pausa de su desenfrenada carcajada le habló al paladín:

-Shi-chan.- Dijo para aumentar la burla del comentario que estaba por hacer.- Se ha vuelto una linda y preocupada mamá por sus hijos.

Volvió a estallar en otra demente carcajada, mientras que estaba vez se tumbaba boca arriba en la mesa y sujetaba su estómago a la par que rodaba un poco a derecha e izquierda.

Shirou aguantó la compostura, a pesar del sonrojo que iba a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

_Maldita sea..._

Y, si era cierto que había dejado muchas cosas de lado, como dormir, fumar o beber. Y se preocupaba más por todo, pero _demonios_ merecía la pena. Sobre todo cuando volvía a casa y sus pequeños le lanzaban los brazos y hacían torpes ruiditos intentando llamarle, o cuando lloraban por las noches para dormir a su lado o… cualquier cosa que hiciesen (para ser sinceros).

Así que, como había decidido que merecía la pena, alzó orgulloso la vista dispuesto a encajar todas las risas y burlas que Mephisto quisiese darle. Porque merecía la pena ser padre a pesar de todo.

**-Continuará…-**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: **sadness-uchiha**, gracias por tu comentario (te he respondido por un mensaje privado).

Me disculpo por los insultos, en serio, salieron solos (por eso es K+)...

Bien, espero que os guste y, una vez más, si teneís alguna petición me la deciís e intentaré hacerla encantada.

Gracias por haber leido hasta aquí.


	3. 2 Carcajadas blancas y cospiraciones

**2. Carcajadas blancas y cospiraciones**

Aquí el segundo capitulo, es un poco sosillo, pero me pareció una escena graciosa de escribir.

* * *

Bien, lo había decidido, cambiar de pañales a los pequeños tampoco era tan difil, solo había que tener paciecia y calma.

Shirou suspiró, era la hora de cambiarles los pañales a los pequeños, y eso no supondría un problema realmente molesto, pues tras haberles cambiado no se cuantas veces los pañales (ya había perdido la cuenta) había logrado entender _el arte _de cambiar pañales.

Cogió a los dos bebes y los llevó hasta el cambiador, uno muy bonito que había comprado expresamente para los niños. Decidió empezar por Yukio, era más calmado y le molestaba muchísimo más estar sucio.

-Bien Yukio, allá vamos.- Le dijo al pequeño mientras lo colocaba con sumo cuidado en el cambiador.

El niño, en respuesta emitió un dulce y enternecedor sonido.

Shirou sonrió dulcemente ante aquel gesto, sin duda sus bebes eran realmente lindos, y no porque lo digiera él que coste.

Le retiró el pañal sucio y lo tiró, le limpió con sumo cuidado, le echó la crema y los polvos de talco, le puso el pañal limpio y listo. Sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

-Te has portado muy bien Yukio.- Posó su frente sobre la del niño y le sonrió, este, en respuesta, emitió un extraño ruidito acompañado de una risa.

Un ruido extraño tras su espalda lo alertó. Venía de Rin, y parecía debatirse entre la desconfianza y el encanto. Shirou se giró preparado para lo que fuese, agarrando con un solo brazo al pequeño Yukio.

Sus ojos se cubrieron de confusión, y durante unos largos segundos no supo hacer otra cosa que boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

Ante el se encontraba Mephisto, sentado al lado de la ventana, y dándole con el dedo índice en la mejilla al pequeño Rin. Este parecía querer morderle, no por odio, simplemente por que el guante que llevaba puesto era de un color sumamente apetitoso.

-Mephisto…- Dijo medio aturdido aún.

-Hola Shirou.- El demonio alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los del exorcista.

El paladín rió, más relajado, y caminó hasta donde estaban Rin y Mephisto. Dejó a Yukio allí y le dio su juguete favorito, y en su lugar cogió a Rin.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó curioso el demonio mientras seguía al exorcista hasta el cambiador.

-Cambio de pañales a los pequeños.- Le respondió mientras tumbaba a Rin y le acariciaba un poco el revuelto cabello negro.- Puedes quedarte a mirar.

-No me queda otra.- Contestó mientras se apoyaba en la pared, cerca del cambiador, el exorcista y el bebe.

-Bien, no te preocupes esto es fácil.- Mephisto aguantó la risa, la última vez que el exorcista había dicho eso había estado sin dormir en condiciones un par de semanas.

-Por supuesto, Shirou.- Contuvo la burla de sus palabras, pues ante todo era un caballero.

Shirou comenzó: le retiró los pañales a Rin, con mucho cuidado, los tiró. Bien, hasta ahora todo bien. Rin comenzó a chuparse el puño mientras su padre le echaba la cremita.

-No Rin.- Dijo el exorcista mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca, Rin emitió un ruido de enfado, pero aún así Shirou no retrocedió.- Eso no se hace.- Le dijo, con tal vez, un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual.

Mephisto miró a su pequeño hermano, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y desprendía un aura de enojo. Pensó en avisar al exorcista, pero era tan tentador ver que haría el pequeño enojado que desechó la idea de la alerta.

Rin comenzó a patalear, revuelto, sin dejar que su padre le pusiera los polvos de talco. Shirou apretó los labios en señal de enfado, y dejó los polvos en el cambiador, debía calmar al pequeño inmediatamente.

-Rin.- Dijo alzando su voz por encima de los pataleos del niño.- Rin, bast…

Rin, en un arranque de enojo y frustración, había elegido que golpear el bote de los polvos de talco abiertos era una opción sumamente encantadora, y como era de esperarse estos salieron volando por los aires con una gran fuerza.

El bote comenzó a girar frenéticamente por el aire, trazando a su paso líneas curvas de color nieve, tiñendo de camino todo lo que tocaba de blanco. Finalmente el bote cayó al suelo, con un sonido hueco, el bote se había vaciado por completo.

Rin miró a su alrededor, ya sin ese berrinche encima, él estaba moteado de blanco, su padre era el señor de las nieves y el extraño hombre que vestía como un pastel ahora parecía tener un lindo polvo comestible a su alrededor.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, hasta que el pequeño emitió una fina sonrisa, de la que amenazaba en escaparse una risita. Y ante aquello Mephisto no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas con dejes de demencia. El pequeño atraído por las carcajadas comenzó a reír también.

Shirou les miró, intentando aparentar enfado, pero ante la encantadora y dulce risa de su pequeño no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse y reír también. Y no era culpa suya, es que la risa de Rin era contagiosa y efusiva, y sería descortés no reírse con él.

-¡¿Te has visto?- Exclamó en medio de las risas el demonio, mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice.- ¡Pareces el monstruo de las nieves!

-¿Y tu?- Siguió Fujimoto.- ¡Pareces un pastel!

Las risas perduraron durante minutos, mientras se decían lo que parecían o dejaban de parecer. Rin se lo estaba pasando en grande, aunque no entendía ni la mitad de lo que pasaba, pero no importaba, las risas eran realmente contagiosas.

Consiguieron cesar el ataque de risa lo suficiente como para poder ponerle unos pañales limpios al pequeño, el cual seguía encantado por lo divertido que era cambiarse de pañales cuando venía el señor pastel (suponía que sería así, pues esta era la primera vez que venía a la hora de los pañales y se lo había pasado muy bien).

Shirou le quitó el polvo de talco al pequeño Rin de encima, para dejarlo limpio por el momento, pues no quería tener que bañarlo otra vez en ese día (aunque por la noche iba a tener que hacerlo)

Aunque bien pensado bañar a los niños era bastante duro, y agotador. Que si esto, que si lo otro, que si aquello…

Ojala pudiese dividirse en dos…

Las suaves risas de sus bebes le sacaron de su ensoñamiento, parecía que Rin le había explicado a su hermano que ese señor era un pastel, y Yukio había aceptado esa idea de buena gana. Así que los niños se habían compinchado para intentar morder el pastel andante.

Shirou sonrió con dulzura, así que a sus bebes les entretenía Mephisto…

Un momento. Shirou se fijó con mayor insistencia en las reacciones de los niños para con el demonio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Mephisto con curiosidad al sentir la mirada fija del exorcista.

-Nada…- Sonrió.

El demonio bajó la ceja que había alzando aún no muy convencido, y comenzó a sacudirse un poco el polvo de talco.

El exorcista se aclaró la voz para que el demonio lo mirase, tenía un plan y no iba a permitirse fallos de ningún tipo.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar, Mephisto?- Preguntó con su sonrisa más cortes, fingiendo que era su forma de disculparse por los polvos.

Pero no era es la razón….

Si el demonio se quedaba, los niños estarían entretenidos durante el baño, y eso le ahorraría tiempo, de hecho incluso podría dormir un cuarto de hora más que de costumbre.

-Claro, me encantaría.- Respondió, ingenuo de su futuro, el demonio.

-Bien.- Casi exclamó lleno de júbilo el exorcista.

Pobre demonio, embaucado por un humano. Shirou se dijo que, realmente, no hacía nada malo, de hecho era por sus hijos…

-Aunque no tengo mucha hambre, la verdad…- Murmuró el demonio.

-Oh, no te preocupes.- _La tendrás_ estuvo apunto de decir.

Y era cierto, después de que hubiesen bañado a sus lindos angelitos se moriría de hambre, cansancio y sueño (y de ganas de matarlo por haberle engañado).

Mephisto frunció el ceño, creía haber notado una verdad escondida tras las palabras de Shirou, pero eso no era posible… ¿O si?

Un escalofrió le paso por la espalda cuando Shirou cogió a los niños y murmuró algo al estilo «_Este es Mephisto_» y algo que parecía decir baño y ayuda, y la voz de Shirou diciendo que le siguiese, que iba a enseñarle algo increíble.

Minutos después se arrepentiría de no haber huido cuando tuvo oportunidad, mientras maldeciría con la ropa empapada y con un plato de comida fría por culpa de los obstáculos que representó la ducha.

**-Continuará…-**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: **sadness-uchiha** (gracias por tu comentario, de nuevo)

Y gracias a: **Kariynee-chan**.

Espero que la historia haya sido de vuestro agrado.


	4. 3 Vergüenza ajena

**Padre primerizo**

**3. Vergüenza ajena**

Ni siquiera se de donde ha salido esto, y es gracioso. Empecé a escribir un capitulo, con una idea ya hecha, pero de repente mutó y se volvió así, por lo que decidí volverlo un capitulo, es algo extraño. Y me disculpo de antemano por las maldiciones que se van a lanzar en este capítulo.

* * *

Shirou Fujimoto era el paladín, el cargo más alto de los exorcistas. Era amable, fuerte y decidido. De hecho era tan fuerte que podría soportar una posesión se Satán. En cualquier caso, también era conocido por su serenidad, Shirou había demostrado en más de una ocasión tener nervios de acero y una mente capaz de sumirse en la frialdad calculadora características de su alto rango.

Desde que Mephisto lo conocía había sido así. Nunca le había visto llorar pese a los calvarios que un exorcista debe pasar, tal vez por eso le caía tan bien.

Y volviendo al tema principal, ya se le había olvidado porque había ido a ver a Shirou… ¡Ah! Ya lo recordaba, tenían que hablar de un asunto muy importante, pero Fujimoto parecía más entretenido babeando cada vez que los enanos esos hacían cualquier estupidez.

¿Por qué demonios los humanos se volvían idiotas cuando tenían crías?

_Joder_, era vergonzoso ver como se humillaban reduciendo se capacidad cerebral a una diminuta masa incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese babear delante de sus crías, para que estas se riesen de lo que hacían.

Chasqueó la lengua. Estaba claro que los niños se reían de ellos, no con ellos.

Era bochornoso ver como unos enanos babeantes que no controlaban sus esfínteres podían llegar a usar mejor sus vacíos cerebros que un adulto responsable con una inteligencia desarrollada.

Empezaba a conocer que era la vergüenza ajena.

De hecho tenía ganas de levantarse y decirle lo estúpido que se veía haciéndole caras a los niños y una especie de cosa llamada peditos en la barriga, los cuales al hacerse emitían un extraño ruido y hacían que los niños estallasen en estruendosas carcajadas (por no mencionar las babas que se formaban en las comisuras de los labios de Shirou cada cierto tiempo de llevar haciéndoles eso a los niños).

Y un _cuerno_ eran la raza más avanzada de la tierra. ¿Cómo _cojones_ se creían por encima de los demonios?

_Santa mierda_, pero si hiciesen lo que hiciesen iban a volver a lo mismo: nacían babeando y aprendían a controlarlas para acabar babeando de nuevo.

¿Qué Dios había depositado en ellos todo su amor? Oh, que le cuenten a otro ese chiste, estaba claro que eran la vergüenza de la creación.

_Maldición_, todas las especies querían cuidar a sus crías, si, pero no se volvían imbéciles e incapaces de hacer otra cosa que babear delante de sus retoños.

Shirou sonrió lleno de dulzura y orgullo al oír los balbuceos incoherentes de los niños. Menuda cara de idiota se le había puesto.

_«-Oh por lo que más quieras Shirou deja de comportante como un capullo…-»_ Tenía ganas de decírselo, no, de gritárselo.

Lo tenía en una buena posición, e incluso lo respetaba (todo lo que un demonio puede respetar a un humano, aún a sabiendas de que este tiene bastante poder y podría herirle).

De hecho era mucho más que eso, _joder_ lo consideraba alguien importante, y punto (pues se negaba a ponerle nombre a su relación con Fujimoto, por _Gehena_, eso era tan humano).

-¿Los has visto, Mephisto?- Shirou le miró con una sonrisa increíblemente amplia, limpiándose con el puño del chaleco unos rastros de babas.

Vergüenza ajena, una inmensa.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó intentando recordar si Shirou le había dicho algo antes y no lo había oído, pues estaba demasiado ocupado avergonzándose de lo que estaba haciendo este.

-Pues los niños dicen _«Dada»_- Sonrió orgulloso.- Dentro de nada ya dirán papá.- Shirou se giró de nuevo hacía los niños.

Oh si, segurísimo. Vamos ya mismo descubrían algo más importante que la ley de la gravedad, como, quien sabe, un nuevo y desconocido continente.

Véase la ironía de esos pensamientos por favor.

-¿Veda que chi?- Le dijo Shirou a los gemelos, los cuales rieron ante la voz tan graciosa que su padre había puesto para ellos.

Oh no, eso si que no. Ahora le daba por poner otra voz y pronunciar mal las palabras, como si fuese un bebe. _Joder_ ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de que parecía un retrasado en vez de un bebe cuando hablaba así?

Mephisto se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando no ir hasta Shirou y golpearle una y otra vez hasta que reaccionase.

Era demasiado humillante verlo hacer eso.

Pero en lugar de ello forzó una sonrisa amable, que claramente no había salido desde el fondo su corazón, y se notaba a horrores que ni si quiera se había esmerando en que pareciese verdadera. Pero daba igual, porque, de todas formas, Shirou no iba a mirarle por ahora.

-Si…- Dijo intentando que su voz no sonase como un siseo resentido.

Pues aún no entendía porque Fujimoto intentaba destrozar la imagen del poderos y respetado paladín que Mephisto (y miles de exorcistas) tenían de el.

Se mordió la lengua antes de gritarle todo lo que quería gritarle y aguanto el tipo.

-¿Veis?- _Gracias al cielo de_ _Assiah_ había dejado de hablar como si sufriese una deficiencia.- Meph también piensa que sois increíbles.

Los niños rieron, y mientras uno decía _dada_ otro parecía entretenido intentando decir _puf,_ o algo parecido. Shirou sonrió con ternura, sintiéndose realmente orgulloso de los avances de los pequeños, por no hablar de la cálida sensación que sentía en su pecho.

Mephisto se sentía alegre de que hablase bien, de hecho prefería que le dijese Meph (por muy humillante, infantil y burlón que sonase) a que hablase y se comportase estúpidamente.

-¡¿Dónde están Rin y Yuki? ¡¿Dónde?- Exclamó Fujimoto mientras se tapaba los ojos y se movía hacía los lados buscando a los niños.

Estos rieron con fuerza, y, al mismo tiempo que estallaban sus risas Mephisto estalló, harto ya de la escena.

-Ahora mismo siento vergüenza ajena, Shirou.- Dijo clavando sus ojos en el exorcista. Shirou lo miró como aturdido.- Por lo que más quieras mírate, pareces imbécil.- Siseó al fin.

Shirou sonrió compasivo, en vez de enojarse con el, como Mephisto estaba esperando. Ni le grito, ni le giró la cara, ni nada de eso, solamente le sonrió así y le miró comprensivo.

-Ya entiendo…- Mephisto miró al paladín y alzó una ceja ¿qué entendía qué?- Estás celoso por que yo tengo dos lindos bebes que me quieren y tu no.- Shirou comenzó a reír con orgullo.

Oh, sobre todo era eso, que el quería volverse una estúpida masa babeante.

Mephisto miró a Shirou una última vez antes de suspirar con cansancio derrotado, al final no iba a poder hacer otra cosa que no fuese sentir vergüenza ajena por el, antes, admirable paladín.

**-Continuará…-**

* * *

Es extráño pero espero haya quedado bien, ha sido una especie de reto personal.

Agradecimientos: a **Sadness-uchiha **y a **Kariynee-chan**.

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y gracias por leer.


	5. 4 Papá

**4.** **Papá**

Al fin el cuarto capitulo... no se como disculparme por la tardanzá, además es un capitulo muy corto y cursi, pero me pareció que estaba bien así. Como recompensa intentaré subir el siguiente esta misma semana.

* * *

Ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar a explicarlo: era mágico, dulce, inolvidable, único, felicidad, amor…

Era una mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción; una clara mañana de primavera con una mezcla del calor flamante del verano, que no te hacía quejarte, sino que más bien te hacía querer adentrarte en la noche y olvidar la cama; era una fuerte carcajada junto a la musicalidad de un suave suspiro de amor; era la fuerza de las olas al estrellarse, y al mismo tiempo el suave susurrar del viento; era un dulce sueño del que no quieres despertar y el sabor indescriptible de estar vivo y querer vivir; era una desenfrenada carrera sin principio ni fin, y a la vez la tranquilidad de estar en casa; era una explosión y una melodía para dormir; era el calor y la protección que infunde la cama mezclado con la sensación de correr bajo las estrellas…

Era un momento único e irrepetible.

Era el momento más feliz que conocía.

Sabía a azúcar y a sal, a calidez y humedad, a risas y sonidos a media voz, a besos y caricias, a cosquillas y a algo que jamás podría explicar con palabras, era algo que solo podía sentirlo.

Y todo había ocurrido por una simple unión de sonidos, por dos silabas dubitativas, torpes y llenas de inocencia. Una palabra dicha por dos voces que le lleno el corazón y arrojó cualquier duda o inquietud.

-Papá.

Le habían llamado _papá_, sus pequeños habían logrado hilar los sonidos para hacerle sumamente feliz.

Lo habían pronunciado, y ante el asombro no pudo más que reír y llenarse de amor, mientras unas lágrimas de emoción se escapaban de sus ojos y fluían como si no hubiese mañana.

Porque había sido la primera palabra de sus bebes.

Abrazó con cuidado a los pequeños y rió con suavidad. Los niños le abrazaron con una tierna torpeza que no hizo más que endulzar el momento.

Y ya no importaba para nada no dormir, comer mal, o incluso que le acusasen de traición por cuidar al vástag… a sus hijos. Porque eran sus hijos y los quería más que a nada en este mundo.

Además, si al final del día era recibido por esos rostros sonrientes que clamaban llenos de júbilo _papá_ no habría nada que le impidiese seguir adelante, pues ese era el mayor regalo de ser padre.

**-Continuará…-**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Un agaradecimiento especial a todas las personas que leén esto, que me han dejado un comentario y a los que la han agregado a favoritos o cualquier cosa. Solo espero no defraudaros con las continuaciones.


End file.
